wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggmanland
Hiryuu Castle (緋龍城 Hiryū-jō) is the main royal palace of the Kouka Kingdom. It is the home of the royal family and the prominent landmark within the city of Kuuto. This used to be Yona’s home before the incident of his father’s death. Doctor Eggman turned the the Castle into dream city of Eggmanland. Description Exterior The medieval castle’s structure vastly differs from the city beneath it. The color for the roofs in the castle is red in contrast of the black color of the common people’s home. A pagoda like building lies at the end of the courtyard, serving as the main entrance for the vicinity of the inside. The buildings beside it are arranged horizontally or vertically, and plantation fills up the spaces left by these structures. As the castle is situated atop a small mountain, a huge stone platform supports it from the base. This platform has windows on the top and it has three extension layers used for travelling the castle. The first layer is covered with trees and it houses the first entrance gate and two buildings. From there, a long staircase leading to the second layer can be seen. This layer is comparatively small and only has a house and a small staircase leading to the last layer. On the middle of the third layer are three sets of staircase separated by five-sided walls with embedded red dragon picture. All of the stairs meet at a small platform with another staircase that finally leads to the main entrance gate. Locations Soo-Won in Eggmanland.png|Castle Eggmanland.png|Hanger Courtroom.png|Courtroom Training Grounds.png|Training Grounds Yona's Room.png|Yona's Room Egg Fleet over Eggmanland.png|Front Yard Events Fugitive Arc A secret coup d’état led by Soo-Won and Dr. Eggman happened during the night of Princess Yona's 16th birthday. With the guests and officials drunk from the party, and some of the castle guards reeling to him, Soo-Won and Eggman took this opportunity to kill the Emperor Il. The Eggman Fleet has been deployed to conquer Hiryuu Castle while Soo-Won met Emperor Il on his room and successfully murdered him. In his surprise however, the princess came to the room and witnessed the crime. Princess Yona was dumbfounded and had Eggman explained his actions, on which he made a Alliance with Soo-Won and plotting to take over the Kouka City and build his Eggman Empire on it. After that, the castle guards went into the room along with Kye-Sook, and had the princess cornered. As she saw everything, Kye-Sook suggested to Soo-Won to silence her on which Soo-Won agreed to. The princess escapes to outside but the guards caught up to her and captured her. Paul Gekko came to save the Princess but Eggman grabs the Necklace that has the Chaos Emerald as Yona's Birthday Present. She was about to be eaten by Minamoto no Raikō's sword if it wasn't for Hak who came just in nick of time to save her. The Wind Tribe General parried all the incoming attacks, and even hit Soo-Won until he was overpowered by another group of soldiers. An arrow was shot from somewhere, distracting everyone, and Hak used this chance to escape with the princess. They meet Min-Soo, one of Yona’s servants and the one who shot the arrow, behind a building. Min-Soo said that he would create a diversion for them so that they can get outside the gates. They carried out the plan, and Yona and Hak successfully escaped while Min-Soo died from an arrow shot for disguising himself as the princess. Rechristening city Dr. Eggman renamed Castle Hiryuu, Eggmanland. Category:Locations